Wonderwall
by Sparkles Blue
Summary: Johnny Curtis (Fandango) realizes that he has a crush on his tag team partner Tyler Breeze and tries to figure out what to do about it.
1. Chapter 1

Wonderwall

Johnny Curtis stared at the liquid forming a ring around his beer bottle as he tried to keep his restlessness at bay. It was early in the morning and he was at some bar with the rest of the Smackdown roster. Everyone else was either playing each other in games of pool or making small bets with each other as to who will win while the others cheered or watched eagerly.

He didn't know whether to finish his beer, look for someone to spend the night with or just head back to the hotel and go to sleep. The truth was that all of those alternatives were nothing more than barely cheap distractions for what or more accurately, who, he really wanted.

His blue eyes honed in on what he wanted across the bar a lot quicker than he would like to admit. There he was with his silky blonde hair pulled pack in a ponytail laughing as he talked smack to his best friend Xavier Woods who was lining up his cue stick to take a shot at the table. Tyler Breeze. His tag team partner for the past couple of months and his current bane of existence.

Not that he hated Tyler in any form. As luck would have it they actually got along quite well since being paired together and he enjoyed bouncing ideas for the team with the younger man. Unlike his on screen persona, Tyler was actually a down to earth, easy going guy who also happened to be extremely easy on the eyes. And that was the problem. For Johnny at least.

He did not know when or how it happened but he found his eyes to be wandering over Tyler's form as of late. He never had such proclivities before but he couldn't seem to help himself when it came to Tyler. Yes he could acknowledge that his " Prince Pretty" moniker was a perfect for him but he could also admit that he worked with many attractive men and yet they didn't have the effect on him that Tyler did. It was frustrating him that he could not figure out what the deal was with Tyler. He took a sip of his beer and grimaced. Warm beer was terrible. Option two was looking like the best bet. Doing a couple quick glances around the bar dashed any hope of that happening. He firmly believed in not messing with any of his female coworkers because that never ended well for anyone and no other woman in the bar interested him. He raised his hand and signaled the waitress for his check. He had enough of this night.

* * *

His hotel room was dark with a faint blue filter of light from a street lamp pooling itself around his bedside table. It was just how he liked it.

It was after one as he kicked off his jeans and his thumbs hooked into the waistband of his boxer briefs. He usually preferred to sleep nude but he hesitated as he started to pull down the underwear. Something told him to keep them on tonight. At least they were comfortable he mused as he lifted up the white comforter on the bed and climbed in between the sheets. Maybe with some sleep he could relieve himself of his thoughts of Tyler. That sounded like a great idea he thought as he closed his eyes.

Johnny was startled awake by a heavy pounding at his door. He scrambled out of the hotel bed, stumbling to free himself as the blanket twisted around his ankle.

" I'm coming!" He yelled out as he yanked the blanket off his ankle.

He rubbed his eyes as he made his way through the dark room. He had no idea how long he had been asleep. Who ever was knocking at his door was quickly irritating him with the incessant banging. " I said that I was coming."

Johnny opened the door more roughly than he wanted to but his irritation vanished the instant he saw who was the culprit.

" Dango!" Tyler beamed at him. He had no respect for his ring name and Johnny didn't care. " I'm glad that you're still up."

" Why? What's going on?"

" Xavier was telling me about a lunar eclipse that's going on tonight and I was wondering if your room has a balcony." By this time Tyler had walked in past his confused tag team partner and was making his way towards the door at the other end of the room.

Johnny closed the front door and followed behind Tyler who had managed to open balcony door by then. The sharp autumn night wind swept inside the room and he flinched from the unexpected coldness.

He was looking around his room for his shirt when Tyler called out his name excitedly. " I can see it! Come look."

The balcony was so tiny that it could barely accommodate two persons. Tyler was leaning far back against the wrought iron railing looking up into the night sky.

" Breezy, are you sure that railing is safe?" He would hate to see it give away and take Tyler with it.

" It's fine Dango." Tyler easily dismissed his concern. He pointed up at the sky. " Do you see it? It's starting to go. It looks like a crescent moon right now."

Johnny looked up. All he could see was darkness over the hotel roof. " I can't see anything," he admitted.

Tyler tugged on his hand. " Come where I am." He stepped away from the railing so that Johnny could slide into his spot.

The railing was a cold piece of metal digging into his back as the wind whipped around them. Johnny hoped that he didn't catch a cold by being out here in nothing more than just underwear.

" I still can't see anything."

" You have to lean back."

He suddenly felt the weight of Tyler against him as he was pressed harder against the railing. In his mind he prayed that it didn't give away.

" Do you see it now?"

And there it was. A glowing ring of light with a crescent moon peaking from beneath a dark circle. " Yeah." His voice sounding huskier than usual.

" I wished I had my phone so that I could take a pic," Tyler mused. He seemed to have settled quite comfortably against him, apparently not minding the almost nakedness.

Johnny timidly placed his hand on Tyler's hip as if he was trying to steady himself but he wasn't. He just felt the need to touch him in some form.

They stayed like that for a while in a comfortable silence while Johnny was trying to figure out what this all meant.

Eventually Johnny pushed away from the railing. " Let's get back inside. I have to be at the airport today by 9 a.m."

Tyler laughed softly. " I know. I have to be on the same flight as well."

" Come on," he tapped Tyler on hip. " Inside. I don't want to explain that I got the flu by being outside freezing my balls off."

Tyler glanced down as they stepped back inside the hotel room. " But your balls are covered."

" Hey," he playfully swatted Tyler on the butt. " Eyes up here."

Tyler was a good four inches shorter than Johnny and when he looked up at him with that mischievous smirk on those full lips, he felt something inside him shift or rather click into place. Attraction. That's all it had been all along. Now that he knew what it was, the question became what to do about it.

He playfully tugged on Tyler's ponytail. " You're nothing but trouble."

Tyler just smiled but said nothing.

" So … uh..." Johnny didn't know exactly what else to say but it was getting awkward quickly for him after acknowledging his attraction and object of said attraction was standing so close to him.

" Yeah I better get going," Tyler spoke up.

" Yeah, yeah." Johnny agreed as he walked him to the door. He didn't know why he did. It was literally a few footsteps away.

Tyler opened the door and stepped out on to the hallway. " Thanks for letting me use your balcony. Appreciate it."

Johnny pushed his disheveled dark hair off his face. " No problem. Anytime." He leaned against the doorframe and watched Tyler's facial expressions carefully as it seemed as if he was contemplating something. But whatever it was, was probably deemed unimportant as Tyler gave him a short wave and strolled easily down the lit corridor.

* * *

Author's Note: Ah yes, the Breezango fanfic that I've been meaning to write for the longest time. I think that this would make a nice little one shot or do you guys want more? Leave a review to let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Another week passes. It's another week that they haven't been used on the show. Tyler was nervously pacing up and down their shared hotel room. It had become obvious that creative had nothing for them since they hadn't been on television for over a month now. It was time to conserve money so double beds in a room would work for now. Besides, Johnny didn't mind rooming with Tyler. He didn't leave his shit all over the place and he didn't snore. A huge win on both counts.

Johnny was laying on his bed with one arm propped behind his head as he watched Tyler pacing.

" Another week and nothing. I don't get it. Why put us together but then have no plans for us?"

Johnny had been working for the WWE for about a decade at this point, nothing about the runnings of the company surprised him anymore. " That's just how it goes sometimes."

" I know but," Tyler stopped his pacing and hit his fist into his open palm and let out a growl. " But it's so frustrating that you're never sure where you stand in this company."

His partner was clearly becoming more frustrated so Johnny eased off the bed and went over to him. " Hey, you're worrying too much about this." Tyler didn't look convinced. " Okay get your coat."

Now the blonde just looked confused. " Why?"

" Because," Johnny grabbed his own black wool coat. " We're going to put our heads together and figure out a way how to get back on t.v."

* * *

They walked along a path that bordered a small lake in the city. A low black iron fence separated them from the water. It was around midnight as they strolled next to each other on the almost deserted path. Johnny in his black coat and Tyler in his unzipped grey hoodie.

" I mean it's right there for our using and I know that Ted wouldn't mind filming us." Tyler said trying to persuade him.

" It's not that I think that it's a bad idea. I'm just wondering if they would go for it." Johnny pondered. " Do you even have a cop uniform?"

" No. But I can get one. Sleeveless." Tyler smirked.

" Like one of those stripper cops?"

Tyler wiggled his eyebrow. " Exactly."

Johnny laughed loudly. " Sounds hot. I'm in."

Tyler smiled brightly. " I knew you would be." He rested his forearms on top of the fence. He was watching the fountain in the middle of the lake shoot the water up into the air.

Johnny took in how relaxed Tyler looked now that they had a plan of action. Crisis averted. He leaned on the fence next to Tyler as the cold midnight air glided over them. His tag partner reminded him a bit of himself at times. Possessing all of the skill in the world but saddled with a comedy gimmick which was basically the kiss of death when it came to be taken seriously as a title contender for anything above tag team.

Tyler was a few years younger him and yet he was the him of today. Still waiting for their true big break. To actually hold one of the big titles for once that made the years of scraping, training and bruises on top of bruises worth it.

" It's a long road ahead of us."

Tyler's lips twisted in a wry grin. " That's putting it mildly."

Johnny took the opportunity to drape his arm over Tyler's shoulder and as usual Tyler didn't even flinch or react when he touched him. He couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

After a few tense minutes Johnny relaxed and enjoyed the ambience. It was nice with the quiet buzz of city noises. The fountain lighting up the middle of the lake as the water drops sparkled against the night sky.

He could relax and be himself with Tyler. Drop almost all of his guards and say anything and know that next time that he walked in the locker room that his personal business wouldn't be the hot topic of conversation.

He was so comfortable watching the lake that it took a while to catch on that he had been absent mindedly stroking Tyler's jaw with the edge of his thumb. He stopped it as soon as he realized what he had been doing, embarrassed.

However as soon as he stopped Tyler turned towards him with a slightly questioning look on his pretty face. Johnny couldn't help himself as he glanced down at the slightly parted lips before averting his gaze back to eye level.

But Tyler seemed to be having trouble in finding the words to say what he thinking.

" Is everything okay?" Johnny asked concerned.

" Yeah, everything's fine." Tyler was still giving him that strange look. " Outside is a bit colder than I expected."

He noticed Tyler's still open hoodie and tried hooking the bottom of the zip of Tyler's hoodie together but they wouldn't fasten quite right. So he dropped to his knees, holding on to the end of the hoodie while Tyler looked on in surprise as now the zip cooperated and came together easily. He held the tab and easily zipped up the hoodie and stood back up.

Tyler had that weird look on his face again.

There was this strange low energy humming between them that made Johnny a bit uneasy because he didn't know what to do about it. Yet Tyler was looking at him as if he was responsible for making it stop.

He gently cupped Tyler's face between his palms, dwarfing it. However Tyler said nothing but just kept looking at him. He looked so innocent but there was something there that Johnny just couldn't put his finger on.

What should he do? If Tyler was a woman his answer would've been easy. He would be kissing the living daylights out of her. He inhaled sharply at the thought of kissing Tyler. He would love nothing more than to press his lips against Tyler's. His mind wondering if they would feel as soft as they looked. But this was his co-worker. His tag partner even more so. If he was misreading Tyler's cues it could end up ruining his career.

But his right thumb wasn't listening to reason and was making small circles against Tyler's cheek and his partner didn't seem to mind at all. In fact he gently bumped his chest against Johnny's. It was a bit impatient as if to tell him to hurry up. Tyler wanted this.

Johnny slowly lowered his head. His lips brushing against Tyler's ear.

" Turn around."

A confused expression took ahold of his face but he complied all the same, facing the lake once more. Johnny slipped his arms around Tyler's trim waist to hold his body against his own. When the blonde realized what he was doing he relaxed into the embrace. Tyler's body fitting perfectly against his and he held onto the warm body hardly believing that this was happening. Tyler wanted him as well but he had known until now and he couldn't help but to wonder how he had missed all of the signs.

* * *

They stayed and watched the fountain for some time until they were the only ones left. Johnny then unwrapped himself from around Tyler and they walked side by side with their fingers occasionally brushing back to the hotel.

Johnny slid the card through the electronic lock to open their hotel room door and ushered Tyler inside ahead of him. Closing the door behind him, he watched as Tyler unzipped his hoodie and shrug it off his shoulders. Tyler kept his back towards him as he folded the hoodie up rather meticulously before placing it in his suitcase that was next to his bed.

Something was wrong. Tyler's movements and body were tense as if he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Johnny made his way over to him and Tyler slowly turned to face him as if he was about to receive a punishment.

" Ty," Johnny spoke softly as to not frighten him any more. " What's the matter?"

Tyler's gaze turned to floor as he shook his head. " Nothing."

" It doesn't look like nothing." He placed his index finger underneath his partner's chin and lifted it up so that he could see his eyes. " Tell me." His own face showed that he was serious and that he wanted to know the truth.

Tyler nervously licked his lips before he replied. An innocent action that made Johnny falter for a few seconds as he mentally scolded himself to not let his thoughts run away from what Tyler actually needed right now.

" I thought that tonight was going to end a bit different. That's all." He tried to shrug as if it wasn't a big deal but weight of his emotions wouldn't let him execute the motion fluidly.

" Different how?"

Tyler looked as if he was steadying himself to gather up all of his courage to take his next course of action. He slowly raised his hand to the lapel of Johnny's wool coat. His slender fingers traced the fabric down his chest to where Tyler has pressed his own against him.

" Dango, remember when we did that UpUpDownDown episode?"

" Yeah." He placed his left hand on the small of Tyler's back.

" And you were telling me to hurry up to join you in the shower?"

Johnny chuckled. " I do."

" At first I didn't take any of that stuff seriously because we were just playing around."

" I was." Johnny confirmed.

" But the more that we did those sort of jokes, the more I don't know, I guess I started looking at you a bit different." Tyler's fingers paused for a moment at the edge of the lapel before continuing. " I mean look at you." He sounded a bit exasperated. " You look, well … you know how you look."

" Hot?" Johnny grinned. " Are you trying to say that I'm hot?"

Tyler rolled his eyes. " Moving on." He said in an attempt to shut him up.

But Johnny poked him in his side. " Go on say it. Say that I'm hot."

Tyler laughed and half heartedly try to push his hand away. " No I'm not saying that you're hot."

" The truth is good for the soul." Johnny tickled him again. " Go on, say it."

Tyler squealed and squirmed his body against Johnny's. A motion that wasn't exactly unwelcomed.

" Stop that." Tyler tried to sound serious but failed as a laugh escaped. " See this is my problem." Tyler looked up at him and Johnny stopped tickling him. His face was perfection in Johnny's eyes. " You look like how you look and we get along great." Tyler sighed softly. " Tonight at the lake I just thought that we would … you know … move in a different direction. But I guess you don't want that."

Everything was suddenly clicking in place for Johnny. The night out on the hotel balcony, the lake and other random stuff through out the day. Tyler liked him but he had been too afraid to make a move.

Tyler was now nervously giving his lapel light tugs as he awaited Johnny's response. He wrapped his free arm tightly around the smaller man's shoulder which made him stop the tugging and to look at him as if he held the answers to every problem in the world.

He had thought that embracing Tyler at the lake at been the correct solution but in the end it made Tyler feel rejected. He needed to correct that. He lowered his head slowly giving Tyler ample amount of time to move away but instead he felt his grip tighten on the lapel. He felt Tyler's breath on his cheek as his lips grazed against the blonde's for the first time. It felt as if they were both holding their breaths as Johnny pressed his lips harder against Tyler's. The bolt of electricity that shot down his spine at the contact was unexpected but it seemed to have awaken Tyler who kissed him back with his nimble tongue flicking at Johnny's lips. He parted his lips but to slip his tongue into the sweet recess of Tyler's mouth. He had never felt chemistry like this with anyone as their kisses fell into a steady rhythm as he held Tyler tightly in his arms.

When they finally parted, Johnny felt a surge of pride when he saw how swollen and red Tyler's lips were knowing that he was the one who caused it.

Johnny moved in to kiss him again and Tyler complied for a few seconds more before pulling away. " It's getting really late and if we keep going ..." Tyler's voice trailed off. He knew what the younger man meant and he really wanted to go all the way but getting to first base was nothing to sneeze at.

" You're right." Johnny pulled away and went over to his side of the room. As he started to undress he couldn't help but to wonder how long they could keep this thing between them a secret before the wrong people found out.

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys so much for your support. This story is probably going to be around 4-5 chapters long. I know that this is a different take on Breezango. Please let me know if you're enjoying it so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" A ticket for you."

" And one for you."

" And for you."

" Sweatpants at work? Have you no shame? Hey Dango! Take a look at this uggo."

" Absolutely repulsive."

" Turn around buddy. It's time to book it."

" Aren't you guys taking this fashion police thing just a little bit too seriously?" Big Show raised his surprisingly well arched eyebrow at the both of them.

" Fashion is absolutely serious business." Tyler replied offended.

" Uh huh." Big Show shrugged. " Well see you guys around." He patted Tyler on top of his fashion police cap and walked off leisurely down the corridor."

" We get no respect Dango." Tyler crossed his arms and pouted.

Johnny made a great show off cracking his knuckles. " Well, we'll soon see about that."

" And cut!" The producer yelled. " I think we got it. Great job guys."

Tyler's pout instantly disappeared and a big smile replaced it. " Great!"

Johnny nodded towards the director but grabbed Tyler by the hand. " Come on."

He led Tyler away from the camera crew and through a maze of corridors until he came upon a rather plain looking door and he turned the knob and the door gave way. It was a small closet and Tyler couldn't tell what was in it as Johnny closed the door behind them shutting off the only light source.

He didn't even let Tyler get a bearing of his surroundings before pushing him up against the wall and stealing his breath away a hot kiss. Kissing his partner had been on his mind the entire day. Especially when Tyler changed into his ridiculously hot police officer costume. It was something about the tight fitting black shirt that he was now pulling out of Tyler's tight grey jeans and the dark aviators that turned up his libido.

Tyler was kissing him back just as good as he was getting it. His tongue teasing its way into Johnny's mouth as his hands squeezed his taller partner's chest through his shirt. Johnny's hands slipped from Tyler's trim waist to palming Tyler's ass through his jeans. He gave the cheeks a couple of exploratory squeezes. His ass was firm but with some give, just the way he liked it.

Tyler started bucking his hips against Johnny's as he trailed kisses from Tyler's mouth, across his jaw and down his neck.

" Dang... fuck!" Tyler moaned as his partner licked the pulse point at his neck.

Johnny pressed his hips back against him. He could feel Tyler's hardness through his jeans and he wanted him to feel his as well. He wanted Tyler to know the desire that he had for him.

He pressed open mouth kisses against Tyler's neck yet being careful not to press too hard lest he left a tell tale red mark against Tyler's pale skin. He massaged the blonde's ass through his jeans as he thrusted slowly against him. The friction of their clothed hard ons rubbing against each other was one of sweet agony.

" Dango … John!" Tyler sounded as if he was out of breath as the movement was taking everything out of him to the point that he forgot his partner's stage name.

Johnny murmured against his neck. " I know that you want this Ty." One of his hands let go of Tyler's ass to snake underneath his shirt to touch the soft skin of his back.

He felt a whimper vibrating in Tyler's throat and he kissed the spot. His next whimper made it out of his mouth this time as he clutched Johnny's shoulder.

" Why are you pushing for this so bad?"

Those were not the words that Johnny was expecting to hear. He pulled away to look Tyler in the face. The younger man looked scared.

" You don't want this?"

Tyler's face relaxed a bit. " I do. It's just that ..." his voice trailed off as he was trying to find the right words to say. " It's just that these past couple of days you've been really pushing for it." Tyler took a deep breath before looking him straight in the eye. " It seems like it's the only thing that you want."

Johnny took a long hard look at him before dropping his head. He moved his hand from off of Tyler's back and placed on the wall next to him. He watched his partner's face carefully. He seemed confused now.

" There's something I need to tell you."

Tyler furrowed his brows. " What?"

His eyes flicked away from the handsome face and down to the ground. " I'm not going to be here for at least a couple of months or so."

" What do you mean?" Tyler sounded a bit frantic. " Where are you going?"

" I have surgery scheduled in two days." He lifted his eyes back up and now Tyler was looking at him in disbelief.

" Surgery? What kind of surgery? Why are you now telling me this?"

" It's for my MCL. It has a slight tear and -"

" You have a torn MCL and you're now telling me this?" Tyler cut him off.

" It isn't really a big deal." He said in an effort to soften the blow.

Tyler couldn't believe what he was hearing. " Isn't a big deal? We're tag partners. What happens to you, happens to me. If you're off t.v. for the next couple of months then so am I." Tyler shoved him away. " You could at least told me. I had to drag it out of you."

" Ty, I'm sorry. I just thought that it would've been better if -"

" If I turned up for work on Tuesday and you're not there?"

He had never seen Tyler look so angry before. Worse yet, it was directed at him.

" I'm sorry. I guess I didn't really think this through."

" You sure as hell didn't." Tyler turned around and grabbed the door knob.

" Wait!" Johnny surged forward and grabbed Tyler around his waist. " Don't leave like this."

" Let go of me." Tyler pulled at his hands but they were locked together tightly keeping him pressed against his partner.

" Ty," his breath tickled the blonde's ear. " Please. I'm sorry. I messed up. It's just that I know how much making this team work means to you and I feel as if I'm letting you down by having this surgery."

" You need this surgery don't you?"

Johnny nodded even though Tyler couldn't see him. " Yeah."

" Then go have the surgery." His voice was curt. Cold.

Johnny had no idea were he stood but he let him go. He watched as Tyler fixed himself before opening the door and letting himself out. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe him and Tyler never had a real shot of making it anyway.

* * *

He had tried to drink himself into a stupor that would be strong enough that he would have fallen asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow but it seemed that he couldn't even get that right.

It was some time in the very early morning and he was lying naked beneath the sheets in his hotel room staring up at the ceiling. He had a flight at noon and he needed to rest but he just couldn't stop thinking about him.

He should have told Tyler sooner about the surgery but in some twisted way he got it in his head that he was protecting him by keeping him in the dark. Now the only person whom he has cared for in a long time was rightfully angry at him and he didn't know how to make it right.

Tyler probably thought that he only wanted to fuck him and leave him high and dry the next week. He shuddered when he realized how terrible his intentions looked from the other side. He had completely fucked up.

There was a knock on his door. At first he wasn't sure if he was hearing things or not but sure enough it came again with three more. He got out of bed and pulled the blanket with him, holding it around his waist. It would be nothing short of a miracle if it was who he wanted it to be standing behind the door.

When he opened the door he thanked a heavenly deity. Tyler was standing there just looking at him. He was unable to pinpoint the expression on his face. It seemed as if neither of them knew what to say to each other so he stepped aside and allowed Tyler to enter his room.

He closed the door and made his way to the bed as Tyler was standing on the other side. His partner gave him a long look. His eyes lingering on his hand that held the blanket around his waist. Finally Tyler brought his eyes back to his as if he was trying to figure something out. It seemed as if he came to whatever the conclusion was as he lifted his arms so that he could pull his shirt off.

Johnny felt as if his mouth had suddenly gone dry when Tyler unbuttoned his skinny jeans and started to push them down his slender hips.

He managed to pry his tongue from the roof of his mouth but his voice came out like a hoarse whisper. " What are you doing?"

Tyler simply shrugged his shoulders while standing just in a pair of grey boxer briefs. " Getting ready for bed."

He didn't quite understand Tyler's motives for doing what he was currently doing but nevertheless he sat on the bed and spread out the blanket.

Tyler lifted a corner and easily slid under the blanket. He then gave Johnny a mischievous smile and before he realized what was happening he saw the boxer briefs being flung away from the bed. There was now a naked Tyler in bed with him.

" Breezy ..." He was just confused by everything.

" I know that I was mad earlier. Still am a bit actually." Tyler spoke as he eased a bit closer to him. " But I know that I would've regretted it if I didn't say goodbye to you."

Tyler lifted up his head and hovered over Johnny's for a few seconds before dipping his head and stealing Johnny's breath away with a kiss. He pulled Tyler in tightly as he kissed him back. His hands trailing down his bare spine until he touched the top curve of Tyler's ass. His hand skimmed over the firm piece of flesh and muscle but on the second pass, he took a firm hold of it as the kiss intensified.

When they finally parted to catch their breaths Tyler spoke. " I'm still not ready to sleep with you yet." He looked a bit apprehensive as if he was uncertain of Johnny's reaction.

" It's fine." He carelessly threw an arm over Tyler's waist. " Turn around."

Tyler did as he commanded and soon he felt a very naked butt lightly pressing against his half hard dick. Johnny kissed the back of Tyler's neck as a means to distract himself from his now hard shaft nestled against Tyler's plump cheeks.

On one hand it was akin to torture but on the other it meant that Tyler trusted that he would do right by him and he would. He kissed Tyler's cheek.

" Goodnight Prince Pretty."

" Goodnight Dango."

* * *

A/N: The Fashion Police never had a segment with Big Show but they should, shouldn't they. Thank you guys so much for all of your support. You have no idea how encouraging your reviews are. They really motivate me to write for you guys.


End file.
